Who Framed Daffy Duck
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" Cast *Roger Rabbit - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Eddie Valiant - Donald Duck (Disney) *Baby Herman - Baby Casper (Casper) *Judge Doom - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jessica Rabbit - Frankie Pamplemouse (TheZhuZhus) *Dolores - Daisy Duck (Disney) *R.K. Maroon - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Marvin Acme - Darkwing Duck *Mickey Mouse - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Bugs Bunny - Timon (The Lion King) *Donald Duck - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Daffy Duck - Iago (Aladdin) *Smart Weasel - Evil the Cat (Earthworm Jim) *Greasy Weasel - Cliff (CatDog) *Stupid Weasel - Lube (CatDog) *Wheezy Weasel - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Psycho Weasel - Ed (The Lion King) *Dumbo - Roach (Supernoobs) *Bongo the Gorilla - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Yosemite Sam - Zac (Shimmer and Shine) *Tweety - Bartleby (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Goofy - Trent (Total Drama) *Benny the Cab - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Droopy as Himself *Betty Boop - Rita (PINY Institute of New York) *Toon Judge Doom - Beetlejuice *Teddy Valiant - Goofy (Disney) *Lt. Santino - Sharko (Zig and Sharko) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Ms. Banshee (Casper) *Minnie Mouse - Pauline Bell (Atomic Puppet) *Pinocchio - Robotboy *Big Bad Wolf - V.V Argost (The Secret Saturdays) *Porky Pig - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Sylvester - Robin (Teen Titans) *Woody Woodpecker - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Lena Hyena - Ashley (Chuck's Choice) *Tinker Bell - Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Director - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Kids on Trolley - Tommy and Annkie Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) and Steven Universe *Angelo - Wally Gator *Octopus - Squiddly Diddly *Policemen on Motorcycles as Themsleves *Bullets as Themsleves *Other Toons - Various Characters *Singing Sword - Mike (Sing) Scenes *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 3 - Public Transportation System *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 5 - Patty Cake *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 6 - Scene of the Crime *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 7 - Donald Duck Finds Daffy Duck *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 8 - Toon Patrol *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 10 - Frankie Pamplemouse's Plea *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 14 - Patou the Dog *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 15 - The Connection *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 16 - Baloo Gets Shooted *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 18 - Donald Duck Finds Ashley *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 19 - Negaduck Snatcher Makes Patou Crash *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 20 - Negaduck's Plan *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 21 - Doanld Duck sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 22 - Donald Duck and Negaduck Fight *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 23 - Donald Duck's Toon Enemy *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 24 - Darkwing Duck's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" *Who Framed Daffy Duck Part 25 - End Credits Movie used *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clip used Gallery Daffy-duck-bugs-bunny-97.jpg|Daffy Duck as Roger Rabbit Donald Duck in the 2017 Series.jpg|Donald Duck as Eddie Valiant Casper-Episode-26-Three-ghosts-and-a-baby.jpg|Baby Casper as Baby Herman Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Judge Doom Frankie-pamplemousse-zhuzhus-14.9.jpg|Frankie Pamplemouse as Jessica Rabbit Daisy2 4204.jpg|Daisy Duck as Dolores Baloo with a HorseRider Helmet.png|Baloo as R.K. Maroon Darkwing Duck.png|Darkwing Duck as Marvin Acme Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs